The overall objective of this proposal is to improve the diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of children with cancer through participation in protocols designed by Children's Cancer Study Group. Specifically, we plan to enter eligible patients on CCSG protocols, participate in development of protocols, participate in doing biologic studies and supplying biologic materials, serve as a referral center for patients requiring bone marrow transplantation and do independent research studies which may serve as a background for group wide studies in the future. The Children's Hospital Medical Center is the major pediatric center within a 50-75 mile radius of Cincinnati and is the only pediatric unit within Cincinnati. There are four other pediatric centers that are affiliates of CHMC: University of Kentucky, Akron Children's Hospital, Hershey Medical Center and Scottish Rite Hospital in Atlanta. CHMC and the affiliates have a multidisciplinary approach to the evaluation and treatment of cancer in children and are one of the largest contributors of patients on CCSG protocols. Personnel from CHMC and the affiliates are contributing heavily to the scientific endeavors of CCSG by participating through Strategy Groups and Committees which are studying Acute Non-Lymphocytic Leukemia, Relapsed Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma, Neuroblastoma, Wilm's Tumor, Brain Tumors, Bone Tumors and Bone Marrow Transplantation. The Bone Marrow Transplant Unit at CHMC is one of the largest, oldest and most active of the units participating in CCSG studies. The capacity of this unit will be expanded further during the next five years both in physical space and in personnel. CHMC is also helping to advance biologic studies of CCSG by banking solid tumors from CCSG institutions by freezing tissue and injecting tumor tissue in nude mice. This tissue will be available for research studies as determined by the Biology Committee of CCSG. Certainly investigators at CHMC will be one of the CCSG institutions using this material for cytogenetic and molecular genetic studies.